


Ketika Akashi Amnesia

by Mocchancchi



Series: Kisedai Ketika Verse [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Jangan baca sambil makan, M/M, chapter 2 aja belom kelar, dan akan selalu nista di tiap fic saya, double posting dari site ff sebelah, ga tau kapan kelar, kisedai masih alay, sekuel dari ketika terjadi gempa, still WIP, tolong baca yang itu dulu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocchancchi/pseuds/Mocchancchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah bencana pertama terlewati, kini para makhluk warna-warni kisedai harus menanggung derita menghadapi Akashi yang amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ketika Akashi Amnesia

Setelah tiga hari pasca insiden gempa dan Akashi yang mendadak amnesia kena lemparan super dahsyat ulalala _Rolling pencil_ Midorima, disinilah para bocah SMP warna-warni berkumpul untuk sidang parikisedai membentuk lingkaran seadanya—tanpa Akashi tentunya. Dan oh minus Kise dan Kuroko pula.

“Oi, gimana nih? Udah tiga hari Akashi hilang ingatan gitu,” bisik Aomine pemuda ter-redup diantara semuanya.

“Aku juga nggak tahu nih Mine _-chin_...Kraus kraus kraus...” jawaban Murasakibara sangat tidak membantu. Rasanya Aomine ingin membuang _snack_ laknat milik si ungu itu.

“Aduh gimana nih _, minna_? Mana Tetsu _-kun_ ikutan ngilang semenjak kejadian kemarin itu tuh...” Momoi merespon sedih.

“Itu salah Akashi sendiri ngelupain pacarnya sendiri! Mana sekarang Kise di monopoli dia lagi. _Kusoooo_ ~!!!” Aomine mengacak rambutnya kesal.

“Namanya juga hilang ingatan, Mine _-chin_... jelaslah Aka _-chin_ lupa dengan Kuro _-chin_...” Murasakibara dengan watados nya bicara begitu.

Urat kesal muncul di pelipis Aomine, “Iya tapi semenjak kejadian itu, Akashi jadi nempel-nempel sama Kise! Aku kan pengen berduaan sama Kiseeee!” Aomine hidungmu mimisan tuh. Berduaannya pasti tanda kutip ya?

“Oi, Midorima! Sini ikutan rapat! Ngapain lu di pojokan hah?!” Aomine marah-marah ke si hijau yang alami-alami(?) di pojokan kelas.

“ _Maa, maa_ tenang dong Dai _-chan_... Marah-marah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah...” Momoi menenangkan Aomine yang darah tingginya kumat.

“Plis deh Satsuki! Si Midorima itu kerjaannya cuma komat-kamit nggak jelas sambil megang-megang boneka jerami entah untuk apa! Semua salahnya melempar Akashi dengan pensil segala! Lagian si Akashi juga punya kepala kok rentan benturan amat. Rentan tuh kena ketombe kayak aku!” omel Aomine habis-habisan sampai muncrat kena wajah Murasakibara yang masih cuek (atau mungkin tidak sadar?) dan lanjut mengunyah.

“Yang salah itu gempa buminya..nyam nyam kraus kraus...” komentar Murasakibara. Aomine sontak kicep. Masa iya ia mau mengumpat dan menyalahkan kejadian alam? Oh tidak terima kasih dirinya tidak mau kena hukum alam...

Apa sih kejadian _‘itu’_ yang di maksud mereka? Oke ini dia:

* * *

_Flashback_

Setelah gempa masih hari yang sama.

“Oi, oi gimana nih Akashi amnesia _nodayo_...” keluh si hijau. Yang lain mingkem entah mau komentar apa.

“Midorima _-kun_ , tadi kau melempar Akashi _-kun_ dengan pensil bukan makanya dia jadi seperti itu?” selidik Kuroko, Midorima mengangguk lemah.

“Hmmm....” Kuroko berpikir.

“Hei, kalian itu kenapa sih bisik-bisik tetangga sendiri? Dan siapa pula itu Akashi?” tanya si merah kapten basket mereka yang sekarang statusnya sedang amnesia itu.

“Akashi _-kun_ jangan pura-pura deh. Nanti aku marah loh...” ancam Kuroko meremas gelas _milkshake_ nya sampai tertekuk sempurna.

Akashi celingukan mencari siapa yang di panggil Akashi oleh Kuroko. Melihat tatapan tajam Kuroko hanya mengarah padanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan _moe_ nya Akashi menunjuk dirinya sendiri, “Eh? Jadi yang namanya Akashi itu aku ya? Wah nama yang bagus...” dengan mata bling-bling Akashi narsis seketika. Para _fangirls_ dan _fanboys_ Akashi yang menyaksikan itu menggeliat tidak jelas dan juga teriak dengan histeris. Akashi jadi _moe_? Jarang buanget!

Para anak warna-warni disana berusaha keras menahan emosi mereka untuk tidak menonjok Akashi terutama Midorima yang sudah gondokan ke ubun-ubun.

“Aka _-chin_ aktingnya nggak lucu ah. Apa karena aku membantah Aka _-chin_ di atap tadi Aka _-chin_ pura-pura amnesia?” tanya Murasakibara pengikutnya yang paling penurut asal di sogok cemilan.

“Akashi _-kun_ benar-benar tidak ingat siapa kami?” tanya Momoi penuh H2C alias harap-harap cemas.

“Aku beneran tidak ingat siapa kalian kok sungguh...” Akashi yang dituduh pura-pura membela diri. Tidak pura-pura juga sih,wong dasarnya dia takut kok.

“Oi Akashi! Kau hutang sepuluh ribu padaku dikantin kemarin! Masa tidak ingat?!” teriak Aomine yang masih membopong Kise menghampiri Akashi.

“Apa? Aku punya hutang?! Orang macam apa sih aku ini sebelum hilang ingatan sampai pinjam ke orang yang bertampang tidak punya sepertimu?” Akashi mengibaskan poninya. Ternyata amnesia atau tidak Akashi tetap saja brengsek.

“Apa kau bilang tadi hah Akashi?!” Aomine menggeram. Mendekatnya wajah sangarnya ke depan wajah Akashi.

“Kau orang tidak punya... lihat saja penampilanmu yang urakan dan tidak jelas itu. Dekil pula. Iyuuu! Pasti mandinya make abu gosok deh. Kasihan sekali...” Akashi tanpa dosa dan dengan tampang meledek ala Iz*ya dari anime tetangga menepuk kepala Aomine.

“Asem lo Akashiiii grrhhh,” Aomine mulai menggeram marah. Warga kisedai tersisa dan para murid yang menonton ambil langkah mundur takutnya Aomine masuk _Zone_ ronde dua. Akashi malah sibuk memperhatikan kuku jari-jari tangannya.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya akhirnya tidak tahan lagi dengan kejamnya dunia(?) Sekuat tenaga Kuroko ambil ancang-ancang ala pemain _baseball pro_ dan melemparkan gelas kertas bekas _milkshake_ nya ke arah Akashi.

DUAGH! Sukses bro!

Akashi limbung sesaat menyeimbangkan badannya yang oleng dan berputar-putar. Bedanya kali ini tidak pakai angkat kaki segala kaya si _gentle idiot_ anime sebelah.

“Alala~ kepalaku banyak bintangnya loh, ahahaha~!” Dan akhirnya Akashi pun pingsan kena gelas butut itu. Kuroko dan Midorima malah saling tos merayakan kemenangan Kuroko(?)

“Kayaknya Aka _-chin_ mati deh...” Murasakibara menoel-noel Akashi dengan ranting sementara Momoi yang paling normal berteriak histeris langsung panggil bala bantuan.

Aomine yang menyaksikan langsung adegan miris Akashi kena lemparan sampah dari Kuroko hanya membelalakan matanya. Dirinya masih hanya sebatas dua langkah dari tempat Akashi tepar.

“Ugh...” suara yang di kenal si dim membuyarkannya dari lamunan lalu menoleh kebelakang.

“Kise? Sudah sadar? Ohmaigawd akhirnyaaaa!!” Aomine langsung sujud syukur begitu melihat sang kekasih mulai menampakkan iris madunya. Tapi sayangnya pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Aomine yang masih menggendong Kise pun membuat si pirang menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

“Ugh...ho-hoeeekkksssssss blueekk(?)...” dan Kise pun memuntahkan isi perutnya berkat itu. Tepat ke arah Akashi yang pingsan karena tidak mau memuntahi pacarnya. Alhasil semua yang menonton mundur dan berhamburan panik karena jijik melihat Akashi yang terkena muntahan Kise.

“Hieee??! Hoe—“ Momoi sontak berbalik dan menutup mulutnya dari adegan nista itu. Kuroko dan Midorima hanya memandang datar kejadian itu sambil menutup hidungnya dari bau tak sedap disitu. Murasakibara menutupi wajahnya dengan keripik kentang yang ia sembunyikan di dalam jas sekolahnya. Aomine membatu tidak tahu harus bersorak bahagia atau berdoa karena Kise tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya ke Aomine, melainkan ke Akashi.

“Woi! Lakukan sesuatu cepat! Keburu Akashi bangun!” teriak Aomine panik. Momoi bergegas mengeluarkan ponselnya menelepon seseorang.

“Oi, Tetsu! Midorima! Jangan pura-pura tidak melihat! Lakukan sesuatu!”

“Tidak mau. Aku marah dengan Akashi _-kun_ ,” Kuroko pun menghilang dengan _Misdirection_ nya yang membuat Midorima mengumpat karena teman satu pahamnya menghilang duluan.

Aomine memicingkan matanya seolah mengancam Midorima, “Aku tidak tahu ah _nodayo_ ,” ujarnya kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

“Apa maksud lo nggak tahu hah?! Lo kan yang terpintar kedua setelah si sinting itu! Pikirkan sesuatu kek!” Aomine mencak-mencak.

Kise menggeliat di punggungnya, “Aominecchi jangan teriak _-ssu_...kepalaku sakit nih...”

“Maaf Kise,” sahut Aomine pelan dan lembut kepada Kise yang setengah bangun.

“Gue bilang nggak tahu yah nggak tahu dasar _ganguro_! Seenggaknya kan aku nggak kabur kayak si Kuroko noh... oi! Mau kemana lo?”

 

“Gue mau anter Kise ke uks! Mukanya jelas biru gitu, kalo dia mokad gimana!?” omel Aomine lari di tempat karena Midorima menahan pundaknya.

“Itu si sinting yang pingsan disana gimana?!” Midorima tarik urat.

Aomine meronta, “Dia urusan lu ah! Kise itu tanggung jawab gue! Bisa di cincang sama kakaknya Kise gue kalau dia sekarat sekarang! Dah yaaa!” Aomine langsung melesat ke uks begitu cengkraman Midorima di pundaknya melemah.

Midorima hanya bisa mangap dan cengo harus mengurus Akashi yang lagi nista di tengah lapangan sekolah.

“Midorin! Midorin! Bantuan sudah datang!!” teriakan Momoi membuat Midorima menolehkan kepalanya 360 derajat persis burung hantu.

“Astoge, Akashi _-sama_ ~!! Cepat bantu aku gotong Akashi _-sama_!!” jerit seseorang yang baru Midorima sadari itu adalah _bodyguards_ nya si tuan muda kaya raya nan elok Akashi Seijuurou-sama.

“O-oi Momoi, apa maksudnya ini?”

Momoi pasang tampang bingung, “Kan Dai _-chan_ bilang suruh melakukan sesuatu. Jadinya aku panggil _bodyguards_ nya Akashi _-kun_ ~!”

Midorima tepok jidat, “Kalau mereka mereka tahu Akashi itu amnesia kita bisa mampus, woi!”

Momoi berjengit kaget saat Midorima teriak, “Tenang, Midorin akan aku ceritakan kalau Akashi _-kun_ amnesia karena jatuh dari tangga lalu muntah sendiri~”

“Momoi, aku tidak yakin kalau mereka akan percaya itu bekas muntah Akashi sendiri.” Midorima melirik suram ke arah para pria kekar yang membersihkan wajah sang tuan muda dari muntahan hina Kise.

Momoi menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak kiri, “Kalau begitu, bilang saja Akashi _-kun_ tersandung tangga lalu jatuh tepat ke muntahan Ki _-chan_ ~!”

“Itu lebih mustahil woi! Yang ada si Kise di teror! Dan Aomine pasti bakal jadi pahlawan penyelamat Kise. Nanti jadinya bakal _Akashi vs Aomine_ , kau mau itu terjadi hah?” Midorima yang stres mengendurkan dasi di lehernya.

“Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi _-sama_ Midorima _-san_ dan Momoi _-san_?” belum sempat mereka rapat dadakan mencari alasan kenapa si merah cabe nan pedas itu tepar, salah satu _bodyguards_ Akashi menghampiri Momoi dan Midorima.

“ _Etooo_....” Momoi memulai ragu-ragu.

“Akashi tadi kesandung anak tangga lalu jatuh dan mengenai muntah salah satu siswa yang mabuk gempa bumi dan sekarang dia pingsan,” dengan mulus Midorima berbohong, merapatkan posisi kacamatanya kembali menempel ke batang hidung mancung si hijau sendiri.

“Apa? Siapa yang berani-beraninya muntah sembarangan?! Biar aku hajar dia karena membuat Akashi _-sama_ celaka!” pria kekar itu meregangkan lehernya sudah siap berkelahi.

“Aku rasa itu bakal mustahil. Karena banyak siswa yang muntah disana-sini. Lihat saja sekarang bahkan Murasakibara pun muntah di bawah pohon itu.” Jari telunjuk Midorima yang terperban mengarah ke Murasakibara yang memang betul sedang sibuk muntah.

Itu sih kebanyakan makan bukan mabuk gempa, Midorima....

“Ah, yang penting sebaiknya tuan bawa Akashi _-kun_ pulang saja. Nanti biar aku yang izinkan ke guru piket. Lagipula sepertinya sisa jam belajar di batalkan melihat hebohnya kejadian ini...” Momoi mencoba nego dengan _bodyguards_ Akashi tersebut.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, aku minta tolong ya Momoi _-san_.” Dan akhirnya para _bodyguards_ Akashi membawa tuan muda mereka pulang dengan tergesa-gesa sampai angin ribut terjadi sesaat di SMP Teiko.

.

.

.

Setelah satu krisis sementara terpecahkan. Lain halnya dengan Kise yang terpaksa di opname di rumah sakit keesokan harinya karena di diagnosis kena muntaber. Yang tentunya tidak mereka ceritakan bahwa itu akibat _Ignite Pass_ Kuroko.


End file.
